


Private Life

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: D/s elements, F/M, Fingering, Friends With Benefits, Gentle D/S, Light Bondage, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26685784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Everybody has a guilty pleasure. Theirs is just a bit more… complicated.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood (implied)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40
Collections: Anonymous





	Private Life

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at smut! Major thanks to my friend K for reading this over. I'm pretty satisfied with the result, even if I feel like it's a bit bland. Anyways, enjoy! ❤
> 
> Edit: Also posted on Wattpad under a collection of oneshots titled "Whip in My Valise," from the profile @MonsieurVenus.

It started as a rash decision. An escape from the expectations of normal sex lives that were thrust upon them whenever the topic came up. Which, in their ‘very open’ and tight-knit friend group, was brought up constantly. When Harry and Hermione were alone together, they could be free. They could talk about their wildest fantasies and explore each other's bodies however they wanted. They didn’t have to be embarrassed of their interests. They didn’t have to fake their pleasure for their partners because everything was real.

As time progressed, things became more serious. They visited each other frequently. The sex got rougher and dirtier. Of course, there was always a gentle edge to their sessions. Hermione couldn’t deny how much she loved the way Harry squirmed under the smallest touches, and could tell he loved it too. His hidden submissive side grew more prominent, fostering the dominance she never had the chance to let loose before.

One particular evening, they were at Hermione’s flat. Everyone had a day off work, and instead of going to see a few movies with the rest of their friends, they made plans to stay in.

Harry arrived at 5 PM, as they had agreed. When she greeted him at the door, her mind filled with perverted ideas. He looked so innocent standing there, waiting to be invited in. It wouldn’t take more than five minutes to corrupt him.

They cooked dinner for themselves in her kitchen. A light meal of spaghetti and meatballs with a side of fresh salad. They chatted and joked around while preparing it, keeping the delightful rhythm of their friendship from before this whole arrangement started. But it would always be different. Neither of them missed the sly glances sent between actions, nor how they both tensed up after accidentally brushing certain body parts. They were so eager to just devour each other, but they had to pace things— draw them out to make the experience all the more sweet.

The two quickly finished eating. At the doorway of her kitchen, Hermione glanced over her shoulder and beckoned him towards her. He tentatively took her hand, then relaxed when she gave him a sweet, reassuring smirk. Slowly, she led him down the hall and into her bedroom. Flicking the light switch on, she softly closed the door behind them.

Not a word was uttered as she maneuvered him to stand in the middle of the room. Piece by piece— starting with his fluffy beige jumper— she stripped him of his clothes. “Do you remember your safeword?” she uttered.

He shyly bit his lip. “Yes.”

“Say it.”

“Marionette.”

“Good boy,” Hermione took note of the subtle breath he let out at her praise, “Keep your hands behind your back.”

“Yes, Goddess.”

She rested her hand on his shoulder, stroking the flesh with her thumb. Snaking it up his neck, she tangled her fingers in his messy hair and gently pulled. Harry’s eyes fluttered as he whimpered. “Do you like that?”

“Yeah,” came the breathy reply.

Hermione hummed in satisfaction. Her other hand travelled down his body— grazing over his scars, softly squeezing his chest, feeling him up. The ministrations were soon followed by her mouth, kissing the places she’d touched, sucking on his nipples, and leaving love bites. The sounds of his delicate moans registered in her mind and sent pleasure straight to her core, spreading the wetness in her underwear. 

He was rock hard by now, obviously aching for her to stop teasing and do something. She almost tutted at his desperation. He was just so _cute_ at her mercy. 

She pushed him on the bed, which creaked under his weight. Harry’s eyes stayed glued to her body as she removed her own clothing, making sure to stand just out of reach of his touch. Hermione only left on her pair of snug black cotton knickers. Walking over to her dresser, she rummaged through the top drawer. She retrieved her bottle of lube from where it had been buried under her sports bras.

She turned around, keeping the bottle out of view. Locking eyes with Harry and approaching the bed, she held it out in front of him. His face flushed an adorable shade of red. “Do you want my fingers now?” she cooed.

Harry gulped and nodded frantically. _How cute._

“Eager, are we? Use your words.”

“Y-yes, Goddess.”

She cupped his chin, tilting his face up to meet her eyes. “Good boy.”

Hermione swallowed the low _purr_ Harry let out as she kissed him. His lips were very soft, almost plump. She felt his hands move to her shoulders and she bit his bottom lip. A quiet moan escaped from his throat as she slipped her tongue inside. Tangling her fingers in his hair once again, she pulled a little rougher than last time. He whimpered and they fell back on the bed.

Hermione’s panties were completely soaked. Harry was such a good, obedient boy. So vulnerable and compliant for her. She could never take advantage of him in this state, only give him the care he deserved. He loved pleasing her, if not more than just as much as he loved receiving it. 

She pinned his hands above his head. “I’m gonna tie you up and take good care of you,” she flipped him on his stomach, keeping his wrists pinned together, “But you’re not allowed to cum until I say so. Understand?”

He sounded a shaky cross between a moan and a whimper. “Yes, Goddess!” he cried.

She grabbed her wand from her nightstand, pointed it at his wrists, and whispered a foreign phrase under her breath— one of the many quick bondage spells she’d learned for their little ‘meet-ups.’ Pretty red cotton rope appeared and fastened itself around his wrists, secured by a simple knot that would be easy to undo in case of an emergency. 

“Is this good?”

He responded with a pleased hum.

She planted her hands on either side of his hips, bringing his round, plump bum out and closer to herself. Her fingers roved the soft skin, leaving chaste slaps along the way. Picking up her bottle of lube and flipping the cap, Hermione coated her middle and ring fingers. “Spread your legs, please.” Harry obeyed. Holding the bottle upside down above his crack, she let the liquid flow between his cheeks. When she decided there was enough, she brought her pre-lubed fingers up to his gorgeous entrance. “Are you ready, sweetie?”

“Please,” was the only needy word that came from his lips. Maybe it was her intense arousal mixed with the sheer perversion of the situation that provided her power high, but in that moment all thoughts left her head except one: _I’m going to break you._

Hermione gradually pushed inside Harry. After all the times they’d done this, he was still so tight. His breath hitched as he adjusted to the sensation. She pushed further, about halfway down her fingers. Quiet, subtle panting filled her ears and quickened in pace when she found his prostate. She massaged the walnut sized gland, slowly going deeper and deeper until she hit her knuckles. She did a ‘come here’ motion inside him.

The sweet little whimpers from before turned into loud, sensual moaning as she rhythmically pumped her fingers in and out. He looked and sounded so _good_ like that it killed her. She almost reached out to stroke his cock, but then decided it would be easier to torture him without any extra help.

“What a greedy boy,” she caught the dreamy look in his eyes as he turned his head to look at her, “Taking two fingers at once. Should I add one more?”

Another frantic nod between moans added her index finger to the mix. She smirked as he started to grind down on her hand, matching her movements. She slapped his bum again, pleased with the way it shook and jiggled. “Does that feel good, baby boy?”

Hermione pumped and massaged and curled her fingers. Harry writhed beneath her. All those sounds escaping his pretty little mouth were for _her_ and her only. No other woman had seen him in this state— had witnessed him come completely undone and melt with pleasure.

“Fuck-” he panted, “Please!”

“Please, what?”

He didn’t answer her, only fall back into his beautiful bliss. Looking down, she noticed his hard cock pointing at the sheets, and how his cum was beginning to leak out from the tip. _Oh, that’s no good,_ she thought, _We can’t have you cumming before I do._

Without warning, she withdrew her hand. A desperate whine escaped from Harry’s lips as he collapsed onto the bed. He lifted his arm and draped it over his eyes. “Please,” he gasped.

Hermione merely chuckled. “What did I say? You’re not allowed to cum until I say so.”

Harry uncovered his eyes and gave her a mock scowl. The grin on her face stretched. “Don’t worry,” she stroked his hair, “I’m not done with you yet.” Instead of pulling this time, she simply tightened her grip. “After all, you haven’t licked me yet.”

She watched in delight as he grew eager at the prospect of eating her out. She knew just how much he loved how she tasted, how he adored worshipping her cunt. Picking up her wand again, she vanished the rope on his wrists. She saw the light, barely-there round marks and thought: _Pretty._ Maneuvering him into the all too familiar position between her and the bed, she sat up and straddled his lap. Harry’s hands found her hips and attempted to yank her underwear off before she stopped him. 

“No,” she paused to stare at him, “Go slower.”

Harry gave an obedient nod. He slipped his fingers underneath the fabric and gradually pulled down, past her waist and subtle stretch marks. Hermione lifted her legs to allow him to go further down around her thighs and shins, then finally over her ankles and feet, revealing her semi-thick brown bush. She then guided his hand towards his face, placing the crotch of her panties over his nose and mouth so he could fully take in her scent. His eyes fluttered as he let out yet another quiet moan and brought part of the fabric into his mouth. _I swear, this boy is going to kill me._

Gently removing her underwear, Hermione moved up and placed her knees on either side of his head. Almost automatically, Harry’s arms wrapped around each thigh to steady her. She sank down and felt her clit come in contact with the tip of his nose. He moved his head so that her pussy barely grazed his lips and stuck his tongue out. She let out a low, smooth moan as he slowly licked her folds. 

He licked and licked and licked, gradually speeding up until he reached the pace she normally liked. Harry made sure to give more attention to her clit, teasing and massaging it with his tongue. He moaned into her, drawing out the same reaction from Hermione. He closed his mouth around the bud of nerves and briefly sucked before returning to the rest of her folds. She started to grind her pussy on his face. “Mmm, good boy,” she grabbed her breast and slightly pinched the nipple. 

They continued on like that for several glorious minutes. Her moaning was deep and throaty, almost masculine. Hermione tried to hang on but she just couldn’t help herself. All those hours of working out what she would do to Harry in her head, thinking about his soft delicate skin and plump arse, teasing him until he quaked— she was reaching her peak and was not going to stop now.

Hermione squirmed as she came on Harry’s face, squeezing her thighs lightly around his head. She let out one last moan, lighter and breathier than the others, and relaxed her muscles. Looking down at Harry, she realized that her rutting had skewed his glasses and chuckled. She removed her weight from his upper body and settled next to him on the sheets. A fiery blush had poured into his cheeks, complementing his adorable expression of rapture. She brought his hands up to her mouth, kissed the marks on his wrists, and fixed his glasses. He wrapped his arms around her and snuggled into her neck. They may merely have a friends-with-benefits situation, but aftercare was still very important. 

“Sorry about the glasses,” she spoke up, “Did you enjoy the session?”

She felt his hot breath against her collarbone as he talked. “It’s fine. I _really_ liked it. Did you?”

“ _So_ much. You were a very good boy for me today.”

Harry playfully scoffed. “I feel like I hogged most of the attention there.”

“Well, I like watching you squirm and be vulnerable. It’s cute.”

They stayed silent for a while, enjoying each other’s warmth a little more than they should have. The end was always the hardest part— they worked well together, but they could never go beyond their meetings. They didn’t want to risk becoming a couple only to break up a matter of time later. Hermione had experienced how detrimental the damage to their friendship could be when she broke up with Ron. Even now, five years later, their relationship was very strained. So she and Harry both agreed that they would never take things further and remained as they were— platonic except for those sly off hours where they could be alone.

The next night, when everyone was over at Luna and Neville’s flat for dinner, they acted as if nothing had happened. _As if I hadn’t fingerfucked him and sat on his face only twenty-four hours before._ That thought made her blush furiously. _Really milking the ‘pervert’ status, aren’t you, Granger?_

It was only a matter of time until someone found out. Luna in particular always seemed to know when something out of the ordinary was happening in someone’s life. That was probably why she gave the best advice out of all of them. Hermione wondered if she knew something, but just wasn’t saying anything out of respect for her privacy. She really had to thank Luna for being so loyal all these years.

Until the next meet up, they counted down the days with stolen glances and lingering touches when they felt like no one was looking. The wait was a cruel game— tedious and teasing. But of course, that was part of the fun. They had to enjoy it while it lasted, for little did they know the crash that would come when it finally ended.

_Fin_


End file.
